youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Yandere Dev
Yandere Dev (born ), is an independent game developer from California. He worked at a video game company and helped work on five console games and five mobile games. After this, he left in July 2013 to pursue his dream of becoming an indie game developer. Additionally, YandereDev was a partner of TinyBuild. Appearance In recent videos, YandereDev uses an anime-style illustration to represent himself. His avatar is a picture of Yandere-chan, and in his older videos, he used her to represent himself. Links to YandereDev's Accounts * Reddit * Tumblr * Wikia * Twitch * Patreon * DeviantArt * Kongregate * SoundCloud Interests * Senpai: JonTron * Waifu: Samus Aran * Favorite Video Game Character: Big Boss * Favorite Yandere Simulator Characters: Info-chan and Ryoba Aishi * Favorite Undertale Character: W.D Gaster * Favorite Animal: Kittens * Spirit Animal: Super Sonico * Favorite Archetype: A super lewd lady * Favorite Manga: Death Note * Favorite Anime: Neon Genesis Evangelion * Favorite Film: End of Evangelion * Favorite Song: Komm Süßer Tod (Come Sweet Death) from End of Evangelion * Favorite Bug: None. He wants to squash all code errors, but the one exception to this is the bug for Titan Mode. * Favorite Elimination Method: Electrocution * Favorite Color: Black * Favorite Color Scheme: Red and Black * Favorite Game: Persona 3 * Favorite Food: Pizza * Favorite Book: Catch 22 * Favorite TV Show: Breaking Bad * Favorite Ice Cream Flavor: Cookies and cream * Favorite pastime: consuming chalices of human semen Trivia * YandereDev uses Adobe Premiere to edit his videos. * YandereDev uses OBS to record his screen. * He studied 3D in Santa Monica College. * He learned how to program by using Game Maker. He turned it into a skill while working at his unnamed company. * He has admitted that most of the character models are assets bought on Unity and they're only used as placeholders in his game. * YandereDev is a contributor to the Yandere Simulator wiki and McNinja wiki. * In the past, there was a warning screen at the start of the game that referenced YandereDev as "an overworked programmer". This warning was later removed because YandereDev said that it was "cringe". * Sonic the Hedgehog was the first game YandereDev ever played and Donkey Kong Country was the first game he ever owned. * When asked whether he preferred Apple or Android, he explained that as a developer, making games for Android devices is easy while making games for Apple devices is a massive pain. As a consumer, Apple devices have a nice performance while Android devices are okay. * His diet consists of food that is very easy to prepare such as bananas, PB&J, applesauce, cookies, chips, and Capri Sun if he had any. ** He never drinks coffee so that he doesn't become reliant on it. * He has a very broad taste in games and will play any genre, except sports. * He has a document with all of the characters' ages, birthdays, parents' ages, etc. * Once Yandere Simulator is finished, YandereDev's YouTube channel will probably be used for anything YandereDev related, such as posting information about his future games. * YandereDev's favorite part of developing Yandere Simulator is hearing from the fans and seeing what they create. * YandereDev is near-sighted. He wears glasses, but he never looks beyond his PC. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers